Recovery
by amandakins
Summary: When Bella moves to Forks to escape an abusive relationship, will Edward be able to deal with his problems, as well as help Bella move on? -Sorry I'm bad with summaries, please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Hello All, so this is not my first fanfic, I wrote some other ones a while ago, but that was with another person and I decided to make an account to do my own. So in a sense this is a my first, haha. I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter! :) **

Forks, just a small dinky little town in the Olympic Peninsula. It rained near twenty-four seven here. I moved in with my dad Charlie, who lives in the for mentioned dinky town, about a week ago. Over the past year when I lived in Arizona I had dated a guy named James. At first he was sweet and kind, but then things changed. It started out by him just yelling at me, and calling me stupid and a good for nothing whore. Then he worked up to slapping me and pushing me around. The week before I decided to leave he pushed me into a glass table. I had to go get fifteen stitches and that was when I finally decided to call it quits. By the end of this whole ordeal, I believed what he had told me. I still think that I'm just a stupid whore. Good for nothing. I still had the scars that reminded me of the pain he had inflicted too. I hated that I didn't try to stop it sooner, I hated myself for it, but the only thing I could try to do now was to move on. No matter how hard it would be.

There was a knock on my bed room door.

"Bells?" my dad called.

"I'm all decent chief no worries" I said with a slight giggle. Charlie wasn't used to having girls in the house so for the first week he would always knock on my door and say, 'are we decent Bells?' It always made me laugh. Charlie came in the room a slight blush painting his cheeks.

"I- uhh, got your school paper work Bells" he said handing me a packet, "And I went out after work and picked up some school supplies, I wasn't sure what you liked so I just got some binders, pens and pencils that stuff, is that okay?" he asked looking a little apprehensive. I smiled.

"That's perfect Char- dad" I said still smiling. Charlie smile back before nodding and then exiting the room. I liked that about Charlie. He didn't really pry, but if you wanted to talk he would listen. I don't think that living here will be bad at all.

_Next Day…._

_Beep! Beep! _

I woke up feeling refreshed. When I realized what day it was though, I groaned, it was the first day of school. I dreaded school, I was never really good at making friends, I couldn't be less excited for anything in my whole life. I rolled out of bed and got dressed. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my hair and my teeth before walking back to my room to grab my backpack. I closed my door before I opened up my nightstand and pulled out a few packs of cigarettes and slipped them into my bag. Charlie didn't know of the bad habit I had formed and I didn't want him to find out. I closed up my bag and walked downstairs. I saw the school supplies on the table and I tossed some of it in my bag before heading towards the door. I didn't see Charlie anywhere so he must have already gone to work. Charlie was the police chief of this town. I opened the door and saw Charlie standing by a truck.

"Happy first day of school Bells" Charlie said smiling proudly.

"Is this for me?" I said totally taken aback. Charlie just nodded. I couldn't find the words, to express my joy. "This is like, wow. Thanks dad!" I said smiling. He returned it with a small laugh.

"I figured that it would be good for you to have a means of transportation to and from school" he said smiling, and handing me a set of keys.

"Thanks so much Char- dad" I said still smiling. It was a dark blue Toyota pickup truck.

"Well you better head off to school, I see you tonight" he said smiling. I nodded, and got inside and started the engine and waved to my dad as I pulled out of the driveway. It didn't take long to get to school; I had walked past it a few times when I was walking around this past week. When I got there the parking lot was practically empty except for a few cars. I parked in a spot way in the back so that no one could see me and pulled a cigarette and a book from my backpack. I lit the cigarette and opened up my book. I kept an eye on the parking lot to make sure that no one found me. I was feeling sort of stressed so I smoked cigarette after cigarette until a lot of people started to show up. That's when I got out of my car and went to the front office.

"Hello sweetie what can I do for you?" asked a frizzy red headed lady at the front desk, without even looking up from her computer.

"I-I'm Bella Swan, and I'm new here" I said. The lady looked up and smiled.

"Ahhh yes, Chief Swan's daughter" she said digging through a pile of papers. "I assume you have your schedule?" she asked.

"Uhh, yes I do" I said.

"Okay, well then here's a map, and you need to have this signed by each of your teachers" she said handing me some paper. "Have a nice day" she said.

"Thanks" I said before turning around and walking away. I pulled my schedule out of my backpack and looked it over. Let's see; first hour I have English, then I have French, then Bio, then Music Studies, then Lunch, then free period, then European History, with P.E last. I hated gym. I was so klutzy that I couldn't play without being harm to myself and others. It was so annoying. I don't know why they had to put me in gym! I looked at the map and went the way it said that the English building would be in. This place reminded me more of a collage campus on the outside than a high school. It had different buildings for everything. A language building where my English and French class would be, and then there was the science and social studies building, and the front building which held the library, the lunch room, most of the lockers and the office. And then there was the electives building which help basically everything else. I walked towards the language building still looking down at my map when I hit something. I jumped back in fear. I still wasn't comfortable with being touched. I looked up and saw a god. He had beautiful bronze hair, and golden eyes that anyone could get lost in. He was tall and lean, with muscles in just the right places.

"I-I'm sorry" I said blushing and looking down.

"It's not biggy" he said with a musical laughter.

"I'm just a little lost, do you think you could point me in the direction of the language building" I asked the Adonis looking back up. He was smiling this glorious crooked smile that made my knees go weak.

"I'm on my way there actually, we can walk together" he said. His voice was sweet like honey, and smooth like velvet. I could listen to it all day.

"Okay" I said following him as he began to walk.

"I'm Edward by the way, Edward Cullen" he said smiling.

"Hi Edward, I'm Bella, Bella Swan" I said with a smile that barley compared to his.

"Which class are you heading to?" he asked as he held the door to the language building open for me. I muttered quick thanks before answering his question.

"English. What about you?" I asked him in return.

"Same" he said with that same musical laughter. I smiled.

"Cool, that means you can help me find it" I laughed. Edward walked into a classroom and I followed. Edward went and sat down while I got a slip signed by the teacher before sitting next to him in the back of the classroom. Edward opened his mouth to say something but the bell rang and the teacher started talking. I wasn't really listening. All I could think about was Edward. His beautiful bronze hair and his golden eyes, the way his laughter made my knees go weak and his velvet voice. Everything about him was perfect.

"Bella" Edward tapped on my shoulder. I snapped out of my daze.

"Huh" I said looking at him. He laughed.

"The bell rang" he said. I felt my cheeks get hot and I knew that they must be the color of beets.

"Oh okay" I said standing up and grabbing my backpack.

"You know you're awfully cute when you blush" he said smiling. This made me blush even more.

"We better head off to class" I said.

"Okay" he said. "What do you have next hour maybe I can help you find it" he said with a smile.

"Uhh" I pulled my schedule out of my pocket and examined it. "I have French" I said. Edward walked into the hallway and I followed.

"Okay, you want to go down that hall, and then take a left it's the first door on the right. You'll know because there's a big sign that says bonjour" he said laughing.

"Thanks Edward" I said before heading off down the hall. He was so nice. I hoped that I would have other classes with him. Edward was right, the class was easy to find. French went by really quickly. When I left French I pulled out my map and looked for a way to the science building.

"Hey Bella" I heard Edward call.

"Hey Edward" I said a little bit surprised that he was waiting for me. "What are you doing here" I asked.

"Oh you know just stalking you" he said with a small laugh. I smiled a little bit. "So where are you headed" he asked.

"I'm going to Bio" I said.

"Cool me too" he said happily. I smiled. We walked together to biology and then sat in the back after I got my slip signed.

"So what brings you too Forks?" Edward asked.

"I- uhh, well I just thought it would be nice to see my dad" I said. And not be beat up, I thought to myself.

"That's cool" he said smiling as the bell rang. We didn't talk much the rest of the hour. It turns out that Edward had most classes with me except P.E and French. It was nice to have a friend in all my classes. When the bell rang after gym, I changed quickly and met Edward outside he walked me to my car. Without thinking I pulled a cigarette out of my bag and lit it when I realized who I was with. I quickly threw it on the ground and stomped it out.

"How'd that get in there" I said nonchalantly.

"It's okay Bella, just between me and you I smoke a little bit too" he said.

"Oh okay" I said smiling. And I pulled another out of my bag and offered Edward one. He took it and I lit it for him, before lighting mine. Gym had been stressful, so this really hit the spot.

"I got to go, but give me your number and I'll call you later" he said pulling out a cell phone. I told him my number and he entered it in. Then he sent me a text so that I could program his into my phone.

"By Edward" I said, putting out my cigarette and hopping in my truck before lighting another one and driving off. I had reduced my smoking down to like two and a half packs a day. It was a slow but steady course to quitting all together. I knew it was bad for me, but I just couldn't stop. I got home and didn't see the cruiser so I got out and finished my cigarette before going into the house. My phone started to ring and I saw it was Charlie.

"Hey dad" I answered.

"Hey Bells, how was school?" he asked.

"It was good I met I really nice boy named Edward Cullen" I said.

"Oh that's good. That reminds me. I got a call today, those stitches on your arms need to be removed today. You can stop by the hospital anytime, be sure to ask for doctor Cullen. And I won't be home till late tonight, so don't wait up" he said.

"Okay, thanks dad" I said.

"Alright well I got to go, I love you honey" he said.

"Love you too dad" I said before hanging up. I decided I might as well go down there now. I got in the car and drove into town, Charlie had given me a tour and I was pretty sure I remembered out to get to the hospital. It didn't take me long to find it so I parked in spot near the entrance and I walked inside and up to the front desk.

"Umm hi, I'm Bella Swan, I'm here to get my stitches removed by Dr. Cullen" I told the lady.

"Ahhh yes. Well Bella why don't you take a seat and I'll page him, he should be right down" she said with a smile. I found a seat and sat down sort of wishing that I could smoke right now.

"Bella?" I heard a surprised voice ask. I looked over to see who it was. Edward was running over towards me. "Are you okay? What happened?" he asked quickly. I laughed.

"I just have to get some stitches removed, no biggy" I said with a smile. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Oh my father works here, I was just stopping in" he said, it was then that a beautiful man with blonde hair walked over and said hello.

"Hi there Bella, I'm Doctor Cullen" that when it hit me. Cullen it was Edwards's dad.

"Hi doctor Cullen" I said.

"I see you've met my son Edward" he said with a smile.

"Yes we met at school today actually" I said with a small laugh.

"Oh, so you're the Bella he told me about" he said with a laugh. "Well why don't we get these stitches out of you" he said with a smile. "Just follow me" he said. We walked to a room, and he sat me down in a chair and pulled some stuff out of a drawer. Edward sat down next to me. "Roll up your sleeve Bella" he said. I didn't move. Bruises still covered my arm, and I really didn't want Edward to see. I decide that I had to though so I pulled up my sleeve. Edward let out a small gasp and Carlisle just looked a little surprised but didn't say anything. He just quickly took out my stitches.

"Edward please leave us alone for a second" Carlisle said. Edward didn't move. "Now Edward" Carlisle said more firmly. Edward reluctantly left. "Bella what happened? Your chart said that you fell through a table, but nothing like this" he said. I shrugged and pulled my sleeve back down. "Bella you can tell me" he said.

"I-I I don't know. I'm just a klutz I guess" I said with a nervous laugh.

"You and I know that's not what caused all this" he said.

"I just, I don't know" I said looking down.

"Did your mom or Charlie do this to you?" he asked. "Because if they did you need to tell me so that the proper measures can be taken" he said. I shook my head.

"Of course they didn't" I said.

"Then who" he said.

"It was just an old boyfriend. But it was my fault. I was just so stupid all the time, I guess I deserved it. So it's really no big deal. And I left to get away from it so it's okay now" I said looking back up. Carlisle had a sad look on his face.

"This was not your fault" he said looking me in the eye.

"Well whatever, just promise not to tell anyone?" I asked. Carlisle nodded. "Thank you, can I please go now?" I asked. Carlisle nodded and followed me out of the room. Edward was there by the door.

"Bella what happened to you?" Edward asked as soon as he saw me.

"I'm just like a major klutz. I can hardly walk sometimes" I said with a laugh. I could tell Edward didn't believe me.

"You and I both know that's a lie" he said.

"It's not, I really am a klutz" I said speeding up to get to my truck.

"Fine, lie to me, but mark my words Bella I will find out" he said.

"Okay, okay, whatever you say Edward" I said lighting a cigarette.

"Bye Bella" he said as and I quickly drove away.

**So what did you guys think? Tell me in a review!!! They always make me smile. I'm hoping to update at least once a week, so keep a look out for the next chapter!! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-Well heres chapter two!! Hope you enjoy!**

_Edwards POV_

"_Mom, Dad!" I yelled shaking my parents as blood seeped from their motionless bodies. "Help!" I screamed hoping that someone would hear me. "Help!" _

"_Shut up kid" said the man that had killed my parents, advancing on me. _

"_If you're gonna kill me just do it" I said standing up holding my arms out. "Just do it!" I yelled at the man. I heard the gun fire and an extreme pain in my arm._

_Beep, Beep_

I woke up to my alarm, covered in sweat, limbs shaking. I looked at my arm and saw the scar that I had gotten that night. It still hurt now and again, and today was one of those days. I reached in my bedside table and pulled out my bottle of Advil and popped three into my mouth swallowing them without water.

"What a brilliant way to start the school year" I muttered to myself. I hopped out of bed and walked into the bathroom where I took a quick shower before brushing my teeth and getting dressed. I grabbed my backpack and went down the steps where my family was sitting at the table.

"Edward, do you want to come by the hospital to do rounds again with me today" my father asked.

"Yeah, that would be good" I said sitting next to my sister Alice. I enjoyed studying medicine, I don't think that being a doctor would really work out for me because of one particular bad habit I had formed, but I liked to volunteer at the hospital once in awhile.

"Good, I will see you afterschool then" he said smiling as he stood up from the table. Kissing my mother on the cheek as he waved goodbye to the family and left to go to the hospital.

"Well if you're riding with me, I'm leaving now" I said standing up.

"Jazzy's going to pick me up" Alice said a smile on her face. Jasper or as Alice called him "Jazzy" was her boyfriend. I could tell how much they cared for each other; the way they looked at each other when they thought no one was looking at them was enough of a hint to that.

"Yeah and Jasper is going to drop Rose off and I'm going to drive her" Emmet said. Rose was Emmet's girlfriend. She had him totally whipped. They went well together though.

"Okay, well I'll see you guys later" I said leaving. I started my car and drove to school. I parked near the back of the parking lot and got out heading to the English building. I was looking at the sky, and didn't notice someone coming near me until we collided. I looked down and saw a girl with silky brown hair, and beautiful chocolaty brown eyes.

"I-I'm sorry" she said, a light pink blush glazed her cheeks. It was so adorable.

"It's no Biggy" I said smiling at her as I laughed a little.

"I'm just a little lost, do you think you could point me in the direction of the language building" she asked looking up into my eyes. I didn't want to look away but I didn't want to seem strange either.

"I'm on my way there actually, we can walk together" I said, not wanting to leave her side.

"Okay" she said her voice was like music to my ears. I began to walk in the direction of the English building and she followed.

"I'm Edward by the way, Edward Cullen" I told her with a smile.

"Hi Edward, I'm Bella, Bella Swan" she said, with a smile that put any other smiles to shame.

"Which class are you heading to?" I asked Bella hoping that she would say English.

"English, What about you?" she asked.

"Same" I told her trying to seem nonchalant.

"Cool, that means you can help me find it" she said with a laugh that sounded like thousands of tiny bells. I walked into the English room and Bella followed me. I took a seat in the back while Bella got her slip signed, and then she came and sat next to me. I opened my mouth to say something, but the bell rang and the teacher started to talk.

_Bring!!_

The bell rang and I looked over at Bella who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Bella?" I asked as I tapped her shoulder.

"Huh?" she said pulling herself from her thoughts. I laughed.

"The bell rang" I told her. Her cheeks got bright red.

"Oh okay" she said gathering her stuff.

"You know you're awfully cute when you blush" I said. She looked down and blushed.

"We better head off to class" she said, I nodded.

"Okay" I said. "What do you have next hour maybe I can help you find it" I told her with a smile.

"Uhh" I pulled my schedule out of my pocket and examined it. "I have French" I said. Edward walked into the hallway and I followed.

"Okay, you want to go down that hall, and then take a left it's the first door on the right. You'll know because there's a big sign that says bonjour" I said laughing.

"Thanks Edward" she said before walking down the hall. My class was the across the hall from the English room so I went inside and sat down in the back. I couldn't remember why I had started to take Latin; it was so lame and boring. Sure it was the basis of all other languages, but it still made me want to scream. The worst thing about Latin was that it dragged on and on, it seemed like it would never end. I watched the hands on the clock, and they seemed too moved slower and slower. I guess it's true what Esme always says, 'a watched pot never boils'. It wasn't long before I felt myself drift asleep.

"Mr. Cullen" I heard a shrill voice say. I was pulled from my nap and looked up to the front. "I must request that you don't sleep in my class" said Mrs. Lukes. I nodded, and she began to teach again. I looked back up at the clock and saw there was a minute left of the hour. I must have been asleep for quite a while. I gathered my notebook and slid it back into my bag and threw it over my shoulder as the bell rang and darted out of the class. I walked over to where Bella's French class was. Just to see if she needed more help. I saw her walk out of the class room and I called:

"Hey Bella" she looked over at me and her face lit up. She made her way over towards me.

"Hey Edward" she said sounding a little surprised. God she must think I'm such a creeper showing up outside her class. "What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"Oh you know just stalking you" I said with the most nonchalant smile I could muster. I mentally slapped myself for sounding so lame. She cracked a smile and I felt a little better. I tried to recover my dorky comments, "so where are you headed?" I asked her.

"I'm going to bio" she said. I smiled to myself.

"Cool me too" I told her. We began to walk to the science building where I sat in the back again while Bella got her slip signed. When Bella sat down next to me I turned to her a smile on my face.

"So what brings you to Forks" I asked her.

"I-uhh, well I just wanted to see my dad" she said, I wonder what made her so hesitant. It was probably nothing though.

"That's cool" I told her as the bell rang. Bella and I didn't really say anything for the rest of the hour, we compared schedules though, and it turns out that Bella and I have all the same classes except for I take Latin instead of French, and a free period instead of gym. The rest of our day went by pretty quickly. I found out more about Bella though. How she had lived in Arizona, and that her dream was to be a writer. I also found out that we have a lot of the same interest, read a lot of the same books, and listen to the same music. I yearned to know more about her. I can't explain it, but I feel a strong pull towards her, like two magnets. I walked with Bella to her car. She pulled something out of her pocket and put it in her mouth, a cigarette. She lit it and then seemed to realize what she was doing. She threw it on the ground and stomped it out.

"How'd that get there" she tried to say nonchalantly, before letting out a nervous sounding laugh.

"It's okay, just between me and you I smoke a little bit too" I told her. She smiled relaxing a little bit. She pulled out a new cigarette and offered me one, I took it and she lit it, before lighting her own. I looked over towards my car and saw Alice starting to make her way over. I put out my cigarette.

"I got to go, but give me your number and I'll call you later" I told her pulling out my cell phone. She recited her number and I programmed it in my phone before sending her a text message so that she could enter my number into her phone.

"Bye Edward" she said before putting out her cigarette and climbing into her truck, and lighting another one driving off. I walked over to the car, thoughts of Bella swarming around in my mind.

"What's that giddy look on your face for" Alice asked me as I arrived at the car.

"What giddy look?" I asked her, knowing right well what she was talking about. She shook her head laughing.

"Anyways, I just came over here to tell you that I'm going to Jaspers, so I won't need a ride home" she said smiling.

"Okay, have fun" I told her climbing into the front seat of the Volvo. Alice walked over to Jasper's motorcycle as I pulled out of the parking lot. If it were anyone else but Jasper, I would be totally not okay with my sister, riding on the back of somebody's bike, but Jasper seemed like a good guy, and I knew that he cared about my sister's safety as much as I did.

I pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and parked my car. I saw my father standing at the front of the hospital. I got out of my car and walked up to him. Carlisle and Esme had adopted me three years ago when I was fourteen after both my parents were killed. They were both such loving and caring people, It's hard to imagine what my life would be like if they hadn't found me. I pushed these thoughts away though as I approached Carlisle.

"Hello Edward" he said holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Hey dad" I said grasping his hand firmly and shaking it.

"How was school today" he asked me as we walked into the hospital.

"It was great I met this great girl Bella" I said with a wide smile on my face. Carlisle laughed.

"That's good, you should bring her home sometime" he said as we walked into one of his patients rooms. My dad looked over the chart before handing it to me to look over while he looked at the machines to make sure everything was in working order.

"Her names, Ella" my dad told me. I looked over her diagnosis. She was eleven and in for chemo therapy. She had been diagnosed with leukemia three years ago. This made my heart ache. I always hated seeing little kids so sick.

"I see" I said. My dad looked over at me a sad look glazed his eyes. He walked towards me and I handed him the chart as we left to room so little Ella could continue to sleep. My dad's pager rang and he looked it over.

"I need to go pick up a chart from the nurses' station but meet me in the lobby" he said walking away. I walked out to the lobby and saw someone familiar. It was Bella. What had happened to her?

"Bella?" I called out to her running over to where she sat. "Are you okay, what happened" I asked her looking her over. She just laughed.

"I just have to get some stitches removed, no biggy" she said with a smile. "What are you doing here?" Bella asked me.

"Oh my father works here, I was just stopping in" I told her as my father walked over.

"Hi there Bella, I'm Doctor Cullen" he introduced himself.

"Hi doctor Cullen" she said.

"I see you've met my son Edward" he said with a smile.

"Yes we met at school today actually" she said with a small laugh.

"Oh, so you're the Bella he told me about" he said with a laugh. I felt a light blush on my cheeks. "Well why don't we get these stitches out of you" he said with a smile. "Just follow me" he said. They walked into an examining room and I followed to observe, like I was here to do. "Roll up your sleeve Bella" my dad told her. She didn't move. It took a minute but then she rolled up her sleeve. I let out an involuntary gasp at what I saw. Bruises ran up and down her arm. I looked at my dad and saw the look of surprise on his face. He just moved quickly taking out the stitches. Then he turned to me.

"Edward please leave us alone for a second" Carlisle said. I made no move to leave. I don't know why, but I suddenly felt very protective of Bella, I wanted to kill who ever caused such harm to her. "Now Edward" he said more firmly. I reluctantly left. I stood outside the door waiting for her to come out. I couldn't fathom how that could have happened. How anyone could even think to harm such a beautiful person.

It seemed like an eternity before she came out.

"Bella what happened to you?" I asked her as soon as I saw her exit the room.

"I'm just like a major klutz. I can hardly walk sometimes" she said with a laugh. I could tell that she was lying.

"You and I both know that's a lie" I said.

"It's not, I really am a klutz" she said speeding up to get to her truck.

"Fine, lie to me, but mark my words Bella I will find out" I told her.

"Okay, okay, whatever you say Edward" she said lighting a cigarette.

"Bye Bella" I said as and she quickly drove away. I walked back into the hospital and found my dad sitting in the room. "Who did that too her?" I asked. He just shook her head and stood up. "Tell me" I ordered.

"No Edward, now come on we have to finish rounds" he said walking out of the room.

"Carlisle, tell me now!" I said.

"No, now are you going to help me finish rounds or not" he said sill keeping his calm expression.

"No" I said walking away from him and out of the building. I got in my car and started to drive until I got to the opening of a forest. I come to the field here when I need to think, or just be alone, and now was one of those times. I got out of my car grabbing the cigarettes and lighter that I kept in the glove box. I stuck them in my pocket as I began to walk. It only took me five minutes to reach the field. I walked out into the middle and just sat down. I pulled a cigarette out and lit it inhaling deeply. I didn't understand why I cared so much about Bella. I had just met her. What was the matter with me? I had never wanted nor thought that I needed to know or get close to anyone before. That way if something bad happened, it wouldn't hurt as bad. But Bella was different. I wanted to get to know her. I cared, probably too much for just knowing her a few hours. But when I saw those bruises, I felt like I wanted to protect her, make nothing bad ever happen to her again. I wanted to kill who ever did it. And I know that it was a someone, and not just Bella being klutzy. This is crazy! Why am I over thinking her, why and I compelled to want to be near her, to know about her.

"GAHH!" I screamed at the sky. This was so frustrating; I had never felt this way before. I laid my head back as I put out my cigarette and I closed my eyes. All I saw was Bella. I don't know how long I sat here before my phone rang; all I know is that I had finished my pack of cigarettes.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Edward" Alice said on the other line.

"What's up" I asked her.

"Where are you, moms freaking out, cause dad came home and said that you left the hospital early and then you never came home" she said.

"Oh, I just, uh well I'll be home in like thirty minutes okay. I just went to the field" I said.

"Fine, but hurry up okay, it's like nine o'clock" she said. I looked at my watch and she was right.

"Okay I'm coming right now" I said standing up and walking out of the forest. When I got to my car I got in and started the engine and started to drive. I smelled my shirt and I smelled like smoke. "Shit" I muttered. I pulled over and got out of the car knowing that I had another shirt in my trunk. I pulled it out and took mine off putting on the new one before getting back into my car and driving home. When I pulled into my driveway the porch light was on and I took a deep breath, hoping my parents weren't too mad. I slowly walked up to the front door, deciding if I should go in or just climb up to my room from the side of the house. Just as I was about to turn around to head around the side the door opened.

"Edward Mason Cullen" Esme said, not quite yelling but not calmly either. "Where have you been" she said pulling me into the house.

"I was just in the field, and I lost track of the time" I said looking down at my shoes. I could hear someone walk into the room. I looked up to see Carlisle looking at me with a concerned look in his eyes.

"You weren't doing what I think you were doing were you?" she asked. "Let me smell your breath" she said looking me in the eye.

"You don't honestly think I was at a party do you" I yelled. "I come home drunk three times and it's like a god damn intervention is needed" I yelled throwing my hands in the air. I could see a hurt look in Esme's eyes but I didn't care right now. I could feel the anger pumping in my veins. Sure I had made mistakes in the past, but I was trying to move past that, and her lack of trust in me was just setting me off tonight.

"Edward Cullen, don't talk to me in that tone!" she yelled, losing her cool. I stumbled back. Esme never yelled.

"You know what, I don't need this!" I yelled back, before walking out the door and getting back in my Volvo and driving away. Where I was going to go I didn't know, all I knew was that I needed to go and cool down for a little while.

**AN-I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Please tell me what you thought!! Wether you liked it or hated it!!!!! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Okay so this chapter is shorter than my other chapters so far, but I need a filler. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!!**

_Bella's POV……_

"_I saw you with him" James said advancing on me. _

"_With who?" I asked him my voice shaking. _

"_Seth" he spat the name. "I knew you were nothing but a whore. Honestly I don't know why Seth would want to come near you your so damn fat" he said. I could feel myself shaking where I stood. _

"_I know, but really Seth is gay" I said pleading James to spare me with my eyes. _

"_Liar!" he yelled, I stepped back letting a small cry escape my lips. "Just a liar and a whore" he said closing the gap between us and slapping me. _

"_Stop! Please!" I begged him as I tried to get up. _

"_No! Stupid girls need to be punished and you are one hell of a stupid girl Bella" he said pulling me up by my hair. I screamed. _

"_Stop!" I yelled before getting slapped in the face. "Please!" I begged. That's when he pushed me over the couch and I fell into the table crashing through it. _

"Stop!" I yelled sitting up. I heard someone running to my room.

"Bells are you okay" Charlie said as he charged into my room. I looked over at him, I could feel the sweat that was covering my face.

"Yeah, I-uh just had a bad dream" I explained to him. He nodded.

"Do you, uhh, want to talk about it?" he asked.

"No, I'm okay, thanks though" I told him.

"Okay, well then I'm just going to keep getting ready for work, and you should probably start getting up too, it's almost seven fifteen" he said. I looked over at my clock and right as the numbers changed to seven fifteen the alarm started to buzz. I laughed.

"Okay dad" I said getting out of bed. "Are you done in the bathroom?" I asked him.

"Yeah" he said. "I'll leave you too it then" he said awkwardly before leaving me to my thoughts. I couldn't shake the feeling that my dream had given me. I felt scared as if James was around any corner waiting to get me. I tried to shake it off but it didn't help much. I decided a shower was my best bet. I grabbed my towel off my desk chair and made my way for the bathroom. I turned on the water and stripped my clothes off as I waited for the water to heat up. I was shaking, still frightened. I'm just glad that I got away when I did. I climbed into the shower and let the warm water wash away ever last fear. The smell of my apple shampoo consumed me and I felt at peace. I loved showers, they were like an escape. Everything that scared me or hurt me melted away. I reluctantly turned off the water and stepped out wrapping a towel around my body, and grabbed my clothes off the floor and ran to my room, hoping that Charlie wouldn't see me. I closed my door behind me and went through my closet looking for something to wear. I found a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt. I put on the cloths and brushed my hair. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I took a deep breath and walked to my room one more time to grab my backpack. I ran down stairs and grabbed my car keys off of the kitchen table.

"Aren't you going to eat Bella?" my dad asked me as I started to leave the kitchen.

"No, I'm not really hungry" I said.

"Okay, I'll see you later" he said.

"Bye dad" I replied before leaving the house and climbing into my truck heading off to school. When I pulled into the parking lot there was already a plethora of cars. I looked down at my watch so I turned around and headed for the park that was down the street. I pulled up on the side of the rode and walked over to one of the benches. I was surprised as to what I saw.

"Edward" I said shocked. I awoke from his sleep. "Edward what are you doing here" I asked him. He looked around and then looked up at me.

"Oh I uhh, well, what are you doing here" he asked. I pulled out the pack of cigarettes in my pocket and my lighter and showed them to him. I pulled one out and stuck it into my mouth before tossing it to him. I lit mine and then gave him my lighter.

"So I ask again why were you asleep on the bench" I said sitting down next to him.

"Well my car was making me feel claustrophobic" he said letting a nervous chuckle escape his lips. I was becoming frustrated.

"Seriously Edward" I said.

"Fine I got into a little fight with my parents and I left" she shrugged inhaling on his cigarette.

"A little fight dosen't put you sleeping on a bench at a park" I said.

"Well I came home late and so yeah" he said. I decided not to push it any more it was obvious he didn't really want to talk about it. I finished my cigarette and stood up.

"Well I don't know about you but I have school to attend" I said.

"Yeah I should probably go too" he said with a chuckle. He put out his cigarette and started to head to his car which I just noticed to be parked next to mine. He climbed inside his Volvo as I got into my truck and I followed him back to school. We reached the parking lot right as the bell started to ring. I grabbed my backpack and Edward and I walked into English as the tardy bell rang but for some reason the teacher wasn't there yet we quickly made our way to the back of the class room and sat down.

"Listen I'm sorry about yesterday" I told Edward.

"You shouldn't be, I can understand not wanting to talk about things from the past, and I won't push it scouts honor" he said holding his hand up as if to make it official or something. I laughed. Edward smiled a crooked smile that took my breath away. I can't understand these feeling that I feel, I mean it has been what a day since I met him. I'm pretty sure it isn't normal the way that being around him is like being high, I just felt happy and like nothing could hurt me. I never wanted this to end. Kids started to get up and leave when the teacher didn't show up about twenty minutes into the hour.

"I wonder where the teach is?" I asked Edward. He shrugged.

"I don't know maybe he realized how pointless this all is and just decided not to come in anymore" he suggested. I laughed.

"Very possibly" I said. Edward chuckled and then the principle walked in.

"Umm, class I'm afraid to say that Mr. Rast quit and will not be teaching anymore" he said looking down. Edward raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Cullen" he said pointing to Edward.

"Did Mr. Rast say anything about him quiting because teaching is a pointless job?" Edward asked.

"How did you kno" he stopped. " I mean, I'm afraid that is information that is between Mr. Rast and I" he said. Edward smirked.

"Score one for me" Edward said holding a fist out for me to pound. I pounded his fist and laughed.

"I guess this means that you guys have a free period for the other five minutes" he said before leaving the class room.

"Cool, well I'm heading out. Want to join me?" Edward said grabbing his backpack from next to the desk. I nodded and grabbed my stuff following him out the door.

**AN-Okay, so that was chapter three!!!! I hope you liked it! And you know how you can tell me what you thought? It's a little green button at the bottom of the screen that says review!! Please leave one, good or bad it makes me happy. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN-Howdy Y'all, sorry it's taken so long to update, but I had majoir writers block and I started high school. The teachers a bitches at my school, they give so much homework!! So I'll try to update as often as I can, probably more on the weekend's though so keep a look out!! I hope you enjoy!**

**My cat would like to inform you that I do not own Twilight, and that she dose. (just kidding) Silly Misha, Twilights owned by Stephine Myer. (What to do, What to do..)**

Edward and I headed out to his car. I sat on the roof and Edward joined me.

"Edward!" someone screamed running over to us. "What the hell!" screamed a pixie like girl. Edward sat up, and she slapped him with a dainty hand. "Mom and dad have been worried sick!" she screamed as Edward rubbed his cheek. "You can't just take off like that and not even come home!" she yelled, I was surprised that there wasn't steam coming out of her ears. She may have been small, but I could see that even Edward was afraid of her anger.

"I'm sorry, I just lost it" he said looking down. He pulled a shaky hand up and ran it through his hair.

"Well sorry doesn't cut it. You need to go home and apologize to her" the pixie ordered.

"Alice, she should apologize to me!" Edward said suddenly becoming angry.

"No, Edward, I heard it" she said. I didn't think that they knew I was still here so I hopped off the car and tried to sneak away to my truck so I wasn't in the middle of this.

"Bella wait" Edward called to me.

"I don't want to intrude on your family discussion, but I'll see you in class" I told him. He just nodded, and I walked away.

_Edward's POV….._

"Edward, you're really being an ass whole!" Alice yelled at me. I felt bad sure, but I just didn't want to accept defeat.

"No Alice, your being a bitch" I yelled back at her. Something in her eyes broke. She walked up to me a scary look glazed in her eyes. I tried to scoot back on my car, Alice may be small but she's scary as hell.

"Listen, jack ass!" she yelled grabbing me by the shirt collar. "You go home, and stop being a self centered, little, bastard and apologize. Mom and dad are just worried because you screw up so much, they can't expect anything but for you to mess up again! Face it Edward you're a disappointment" she yelled slapping me for a second time and walking away. I knew what she said was true. I had only been a disappointment since the day that Esme and Carlisle had picked me. It was official; I couldn't live off them anymore. I got into my car and lit a cigarette, and started to drive towards their house. I would pack my stuff and then go stay with Jasper, sure he was dating Alice, but we were friends first. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and decided to call him just in case.

"Hello" he answered with a slight southern drawl.

"Hey Jasper, I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while?" I asked. He didn't answer. Dammit.

"Listen Edward, I know we've been friends for a while, but Alice is my girl friend, and she's like super pissed" he said sighing.

"Yeah man whatever" I said venomously before hanging up the phone. I pulled into the drive way and walked into the house. Esme and Carlisle were sitting on a couch in the living room. I stopped when I saw Esme's face. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair a mess. My heart sunk into my stomach when I thought of what I was just about to do.

"Edward!" she said running over and hugging me. "I'm so sorry" she said, I could feel tears seeping through my shirt.

"No I'm sorry, I was way out of line" I sighed wrapping my arms around her. "I know that I just mess things up, and I'm sorry that you got me." I said and I felt her release me. I looked down, not wanting to see the look that would be in her eyes.

"Edward, don't you ever say that" she said. "We picked you because we knew that you were the one, we wanted you" she said. I half smiled at her.

"I'm glad you came home son" he said with a small smile on his face. "I was wondering if I could talk to you in my office?" he asked. I questioned him with my eyes before nodding. I gave Esme a hug and on my way up the stairs I smelled my shirt. _Shit. _I thought, the smell of smoke was heavy on me. Carlisle had caught me once before, he thought I quite, so this was probably not going to end well. The door at the top of the steps opened with a creek. I stepped into the room, which is Carlisle's office and took a seat on a chair that sat across from his desk. I had been inside this office many times before but something seemed different. Maybe it was the way the light was cascaded eerie shadows across the wooden bookshelves. I stood up and walked over to one of the shelves glancing at the books that graced it. I pulled one off the shelf. It was Romeo and Juliette, my mother's favorite play, my real mother that is. I opened up to a random page and scanned it. It was the scene after Romeo and Juliette "share her bed" for the first time, and Romeo is leaving, because he has been banished for slaying Tybalt. I closed the book and placed it back on the shelf, feeling a sadness wash over me. I badly wanted a cigarette but, knew I'd have to wait. I saw my beautiful mothers face as I closed my eyes. He long auburn hair matching my own. She had very pale skin and he smile could lighten a room. I wished that I could see her again. Hear her voice as I remembered, like music in ones ears. I could smell her sweet smell, that had comforted me, when my problems were as, as simple as a stomach ache because I had eaten too much ketch-up.

"Edward?" Carlisle voice pulled me from my ponderings. I could feel a tear spill out of my eye, and I quickly wiped it away before turning to Carlisle. _Man up Edward, what are you a girl._ I reprimanded myself for letting my sadness get the best of me. I needed to patch the hole in my wall that seemed to have appeared. "Are you okay" he asked me when I didn't say anything.

"I'm fine" I said. I knew I wasn't being totally honest, but I couldn't let him know, that everything felt like it was falling apart, that I had to keep to myself.

"Alright" he said looking at me skeptically. "Listen, I heard you the other night, your nightmares are back aren't they?" he asked me. I looked down at the ground embarrassed that I had been so weak. "Edward?" he said kind, but firm at the same time.

"Yeah" I said softly. "It's the same ones, I don't know what happened, they just showed up" I said still not looking up, ashamed.

"Edward how long?" Carlisle asked, concern laced in his voice.

"That was the first time in a while" I said. I could feel Carlisle eyes boring into the back of my neck.

"Okay, well don't be afraid to come and talk to me if you need too" he said. I looked back up at him, a sad smile rested on his lips. I tried to return it, but could only make my lips twitch up into barley a straight line. "Why don't you go take a shower and stuff I'll call the school, and tell them that you got sick" he said. I just nodded and left his office heading to the end of the hallway where my room was located turning the knob and walking in. I sighed as I sat down on my bed, placing my head into my sweaty palms. I closed my eyes only to have to vision of my mother reappeared. I shook my head and opened my eyes, grabbing a towel and heading into the bathroom where I started the shower and stripped off my smoky cloths and stepped into the steaming shower.

_Bella's POV……_

The rest of my day went by fairly easy after I had left Edward and who I presumed was his sister, to their fight this morning. I was a little worried when Edward didn't come back, but I figured maybe he went home to take care of some stuff. When the bell rang finally, signaling the end of the day I walked out of the locker room and headed for my truck. I had been contemplating whether or not to call Edward or not, to check up and make sure that he was okay. I mean what if I seemed like a total stalker, I didn't want him to be weirder out by me or anything. I decided it would be best to wait a while before I tried to call him. I turned on the radio and wanted to hurl at the song that came on. It was "A Moment Like This", by Kelly Clarkson, James, and I's song. I turned off the radio quickly and drove home quietly, only to be startled by the ringing of my cell phone.

"Hello?" I answered not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hey, Bella it's, uhh, Edward" I heard his velvety voice say.  
"Oh, hey Edward" I said a smile spreading across my lips.

"Sorry about earlier, family issue" I could hear the frown in his voice. My smile instantly fell.

"It's okay" I said. He sounded sort of depressed. "Edward is everything okay. I mean you sound really like upset?" I asked him; even I could hear the concern in my voice.

"Yeah, everything's dandy, just a long day I guess" he said. I could tell that he wasn't being totally honest but let it drop since it didn't seem that he had given a second thought to our exchange yesterday.

"Okay" I said.

"I-uhh got to go, but I'll see you tomorrow" he said. I frowned.

"Umm, okay" I said reluctantly. "By Edward" I said.

"Bye Bella" he said, and I heard the phone click signaling the end of conversation. I sighed, having an off feeling about Edward. I could tell that he was not okay, but I would have to ask him about that when he wanted to tell me.

**AN-What did you think? You know how I'll know why you though? If you click the little green button on the bottom that says review!! Then I'll be a mind reader like Edward haha. (I wish!) Anyways thanks for reading!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN-Yay chapter five!! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**You guys know the drillz-I don't own twilight as much as I wish I could :(**

I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more to Edward, something that he wasn't willing to share. Although it's not like I can blame him, I know there's things I sure as hell don't want to tell him. I inhaled on my cigarette and looked back down at my Pre-Calc assignment. God I hate math, I just wanted to take my book and through it off the roof, where I now sat. It was a cool night out, a brisk wind adding to the chill. There were ominous clouds looming above me. I looked around me at all the houses surrounding me. They were all different and all had their own character. I wish that I could read the houses like a book. I think that old things are fascinating. There's so much history in even the simplest things. It's like when you go to good will and there's the figurine isle. Walking up and down it I think, _who would want this? _But when you think about it, each figurine no matter how strange had a story, just waiting to be unveiled. That's why I wanted to be an author when I graduated college. There were so many stories to be told, and I wanted to help tell them. I wanted to know that my books might help some person get through a rough time, like so many books had helped me. I wanted to know that I put a smile on someone's face, or made them think a little harder because of the words that I had written. I smiled just thinking about it.

_World shut your mouth, shut your mouth, put your head back in the clouds and shut your mouth! _

My phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Renee my mother. I looked at the phone for another few seconds contemplated whether or not I should pick up. Renee and I weren't on the best of terms when I left. She didn't believe me when I told her the real reason I moved up here.

_Flash Back……_

"_Mom" I called for her tears running down my cheeks. _

"_Bella sweetie what's wrong?" she asked, as I walked into the kitchen where she sat eating dinner. _

"_Mom, I have to leave, James, J-James, he" I stopped. My mother wrapped me in her arms. _

"_Did he break up with you?" she asked. _

"_No, I have to leave, he-he" I took a steadying breath. "Mom he hits me, I have to leave this city" I told her tears still falling freely down my cheeks. _

"_Bella! Don't make up awful things about people like that! James is a nice boy, and just because he broke up with you doesn't give you the right to spread nasty rumors" she said. I looked at her in utter disbelief. _

"_Why would I make this up" I asked still shocked. _

"_Because you're jealous and hurt" she said patting me on the shoulder. _

"_You're totally crazy" I said backing away from her touch. "You crazy bitch! I'm moving in with dad, I already called" I said running up to my room._

_End Flash Back….._

I shook the memory from my mind and look down at my phone. **One missed call**. It read. I picked it up and took one last drag on my cigarette extinguishing it in the ash tray I had brought out side so I didn't set the house on fire by putting cigarettes out on it. There was a voice mail; I decided to listen to it.

"Hey honey, its mom, just wondering when you're going to stop this silly idea that James is an abuser, we all miss you, especially James. Call me" she said sounding cheery. I was shaking with fury. I hated that women, how could she not believe her own daughter. I reached into my pocket to grab another cigarette, when I heard Charlie's cruiser pull in. I quickly gathered my stuff and left my ash tray out side next to the window as I climbed back through stumbling a bit as I set my feet on the ground. I smelled my cloths, and grabbed the frabreeze that was on my desk. I took off my sweat shirt and sprayed it before sliding it back on. Then I fabreezed the room before setting the container back on my desk.

"Bella?" Charlie called, as I heard the door close behind him. I opened up my door and walked down stairs.

"Hey dad" I greeted him as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Bells" he said. Turning to face me, bright smile lighting up his face. He came over and gave me a hug. I tensed and he immediately let go. "Are you okay?" he asked. I had never told Charlie about James. I didn't want to worry him, and I was afraid he might not believe me like Renee. I had just told him that I was moving here because I wanted change of scenery. It wasn't completely a lie but not totally honest either.

"I-uhh" I stuttered. _Think Bella think! _I yelled at myself internally. "I'm just still sort of banged up from the fall I had before I got here" I said letting out, what I hoped he didn't catch as, a nervous laugh.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he said giving me a sad smile. _Sucker. _I thought. I nodded. "I was thinking we could order in Chinese for dinner tonight" Charlie said. I smiled brightly.

"Cool, but I'm not really hungry, I ate a big lunch" I lied. "I was thinking I'd go for a walk, so I'll see you later?" I asked him.  
"Sure sweetie, I'll see you when you get back. Be careful on your walk" he said with a slight frown on his face. I nodded and headed outside. I walked along the street for a ways, until I came across a park.

"Damn there are a lot of parks in this town" I thought aloud. I pulled a cigarette out of my pocket and lit it, inhaling deeply on it. My thoughts drifted to Edward, I wondered what he was doing, the thought that something was wrong kept pulling at the back of my mind but I tried to ignore it.

_Edward's POV…_

I sat on my bed looking up at my ceiling not closing my eyes. When I did all I could see were their faces, perfect and bright. I hated it, I wanted to just be able to close my eyes and see darkness, but no such luck.

"Edward" there was a knock on my door as Esme called my name.

"Come in" I replied still not blinking or taking my eyes off the ceiling.

"Are you okay sweetie?" she asked me. I smile a sad smile.

"I'm fine" I said, finally looking at her. Her lips were pressed in a tight, worried line.

"Is it okay, if your father and I go out tonight?" she asked skeptical.

"Of course, you don't have to ask my permission" I said trying to smile a better, happier smile.

"Okay, well you'll be alone tonight, your dad and I won't be home till the morning, and Emmet and Alice are staying at the Hales" she said, a look in her eyes, that told me she wasn't sure if she should leave me alone.

"I'll be fine" I told her, looking back up at the ceiling closing my eyes. _Shit! _I winced at the image.

"Okay, well call if you need anything, and if you don't want to go to school tomorrow just call me or Carlisle and we'll get you out" she said smiling at me.

"Alright" I said as she leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Bye baby, see you tomorrow, I love you" she said walking to the door.

"You too" I said. She sighed and closed the door behind her as she left the room. I laid on my bed in this fashion until I felt myself drift off to sleep.

_I yelled in pain, as I felt a bullet hit my arm. I fell to the ground gasping. I started to hear sirens, and they seemed to get closer but farther at the same time. _

"_Son, son, stay with me" I heard a strong voice say. I wanted to say something, but now words formed in my head, or on my lips. I felt myself being lifted up somewhere, and then darkness. _

_Beep, Beep_

_I opened my eyes and looked around at the white walls around me. _

"_Mom, Dad" I called. No answer. I tried to remember what had happened. _

"_Hello Edward, I see you're awake" said a man with blonde hair, and hazel eyes, a sad smile painting his lips. _

"_I'm sorry Edward, but they, well, they died" he said coming over and placing a firm hand on my shoulder. _

"_W-w-what" I said feeling tears well up in my eyes. I tried to blink them away. "How" I demanded. The man sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at me square in the eye. _

"_Do you remember anything?" he asked me, kindly. I closed my eyes and tried to think. Flashes of my parents laying lifeless on the ground, and then a sharp pain in my shoulder. I screamed. It all came back to me. The tears I had been trying to keep away came back, and I couldn't keep them away any longer. _

I fell out of bed as I awoke.

"Fuck!" I yelled at the night. I sat up and rubbed my hand on the back of my head. I looked at the clock that sat on my bed side table. _3:45_. I sighed, standing up and sitting back down on my bed resting my head in my hands. My body was shaking and when my eyes closed, I saw both of their bodies, laying there lifeless. I shook my head violently trying to push the images as far away as humanly possible. I grabbed the cigarettes that laid in my night stand and walked outside. I sat down on the front step and lit a cigarette inhaling on it trying to calm my nerves. I can't make sense of why all these dreams are coming back to haunt me. I let out a frustrated sigh and put out my cigarette, before walking back into my house. I walked over to the baby grand piano in the living room and sat down on the bench. She was beautiful. I ran my hand across the keys before setting my fingers in C position and began to play scales, to warm up my fingers before I began to play what came into my head. It was a sad melody, with small hints of light, which were soft and sweet. I let the melody consume every bit of me. I grabbed the pencil that I kept on the piano stand and started to write the notes down in my book of blank sheet music, so I wouldn't forget it. I played and played until I heard my alarm sound in my room upstairs. I reluctantly stood up from where I sat at the piano and walked upstairs shutting off my alarm before heading to the shower. My melody was still playing in my head and I hummed along with it as I washed my hair and my body, before getting out and wrapping a towel around my waist. I walked over to the mirror and wiped the steam away with my hand. Dark circles were prominent underneath my eyes, and I looked paler than I normally do. I sighed before pulling out my toothbrush and brushing my teeth. My thoughts kept drifting to Bella, and what she might be doing as I finished getting ready.

_Bella's POV….._

"_Bella, you really should eat less, you're so damn fat" James said as I moved to take a bit of the salad I had ordered. _

"_Oh, uhh" I said struggling to find the words. I just pushed my salad away and looked down at my stomach and my legs noticing how fat they really were. I sighed. _

"_Its okay baby, at least I was here to tell you" he said smiling at me. I tried to smile back, but all I could do was try to keep my tears away. _

"_I'm going to go to the bathroom" I said standing up. I found the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I was disgusting. I looked at the fat on my stomach, and I looked at how huge my legs were and was disgusted. I wanted to scream I was so gross. I walked into one of the stalls, and stuck a finger down my throat, and threw up everything I had eaten that day. I felt tears start to well up in my eyes as I continued to throw up. _

**_AN-_Cliffy!!! Sorry about it, I just don't know exactly what I'm gonna write after this haha. Anyways y'all know what to do, and if you don't it involves pressing that green review button and telling me what you think!! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN-Sorry this took so long, but homecomming is comming up and I got asked so I've been trying to figure that out haha. I know what your thinking, what kind of lame excuse is homcomming, but I'm just a silly freshman who gets overly excited about lame things. haha. Enjoy chapter 6!!**

**Disclaimer- I would like you all to know that I don't own Twilight, and if I did all my readers would get a little piece of it for their own!!**

I woke up and felt the sheets around my head wet with the sweat that was dripping from my face. I sat up and looked at the clock. It was six thirty. I sat up and looked outside my window where rain fell in a quite pitter patter against the pavement.

"Bells are you okay" Charlie asked knocking on my door.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said putting my head between my knees. I heard the squeak of my door as Charlie opened it and stepped in.

"Are you sure?" he asked putting a cold hand on my back. "You're shaking Bella" he said concern frosting his words.

"I-I'm fine, I just had a bad dream is all" I said looking up at him, a small smile on my face. He smiled sadly back at me.

"Well, I was supposed to go to Billy's tonight but I can call and cancel" he said. I shook my head.

"No, it's fine" I said. I knew that Charlie would have more fun watching football with Billy than spending the evening here.

"Okay Bells, but I'm just a phone call away" he said. "But I got to head off to work I'll see you later" he said kissing the top of my head before leaving me alone.

_And the World is made of energy, and the world is possibility. _

I didn't bother to look at the caller ID before I answered it.

"Hello" I answered.

"Hello Bella" I heard _his _voice say. My whole body tensed up. I tried to find my voice but each time I tried to speak nothing came out. "Bella are you there?" he asked his silky voice ringing in my ears.

"J-James, why are you calling me" I asked my body shaking.

"I miss you baby" he said, I could see the cocky smile forming on his lips. "I want you to come back home, and be with me" he said.

"I-I have to go" I said hanging up the phone. I couldn't breathe. Why was he calling me? I couldn't deal with him anymore. I stood up and pulled some cloths on before brushing my hair and my teeth, James voice still playing in my head. There was knock on my door as I grabbed my keys off the kitchen table. I went to answer it hesitant about who it could be. With a shaky hand I reached for the handle and slowly pulled it open.

"Hey Bell" it was Edward and he stopped when he saw me. "Are you okay" he asked looking at me, a deep worry in his eyes. I looked at him, and saw the heavy bags under his eyes.

"Are you okay" I returned still looking at him, his eyes were blood shot and he looked like he hadn't slept well at all.

"I'm fine plus I asked you first. Your all pale Bella" he said looking down. "And look you your whole body is shaking. What happened" he asked me stepping over the threshold.

"I-I'm fine. Is there a reason that you're here?" I asked him.

"I wanted to know if you wanted a ride to school, but now I just want to know what happened" he said not taking his eyes from me.

"I would love a ride to school thank you" I said stepping out the door and walking over to Volvo parked on the street by my house.

"Bella, talk to me" he said running after me as I reached his car.

"I am talking to you. You have nothing to worry about" I said putting a smile on my face. As I reached to open the door Edwards hand beat mine and he pulled it open for me. I stepped in muttering a small thanks to him. Edward walked around to the other side of the car and climbed in starting the car and driving in the direction of the school. His hands gripped the wheel tightly, and I noticed he wasn't blinking.

"Are you okay Edward" I asked him. He thought I was being weird, I was the one who should be worried, he looked like he wasn't sleeping, and he looked as though he might snap at any moment.

"I'm fine Bella" he said curtly. I frowned.

"Okay, you just look, distraught is all" I said looking down into my lap. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Bella, your right, I just haven't been sleeping well" he said. I looked up into his eyes and saw pain, and longing. I wanted nothing more than to help him. To fill his eyes with light, and joy.

"Why don't you talk to me about it" I reasoned with him.

"Why don't you talk to me" he said. I sighed. I didn't know how to answer this. I mean it would be nice to get it off my chest, but the words to actually say it would just be too hard to speak.

"Because I'm fine" I lied. I could hold it in, I could make it. I hope.

"No Bella, I know that's a lie" he said turning to face me as we parked in the parking lot.

"Well Edward, just talk to me, I know that I'll be okay, but you I'm not so sure" I said not looking up to meet his gaze.

"I'll be fine" he said. I sighed. I didn't want to fight with Edward. I just wanted to go back to laughing.

"Fine, let's just drop it" I said unbuckling my seatbelt, and opening the door. I got out as Edward did and slid my heavy back pack over my back and looked at Edward.

"Fine we'll drop it" he said walking over to me and putting what I could most obviously see was a phony smile on his face.

"So Bella, do you think they'll have found a replacement for Mr. Rast yet?" Edward asked me as we walked to the English building. I smiled at the change of subject.

"Probably not, this job is enough to make anyone go crazy" I said, as Edward let out a forced laugh. We reached the English building and Edward held the door open for me as we walked inside.

"Maybe we'll just be able to use it as a free period until they find a new teacher to teach the class" Edward suggested. I nodded.

"It's very well possible" I replied as we approached the English room and walked inside. There was a new teacher sitting at the desk reading a gossip magazine, as the students around him gossiped about his good looks and charming cloths. Edward and I took a seat in the back of the room, "Who do you think this is?" I asked motioning at the man sitting in the desk.

"Mr. Darcy" he said with a smile.

"And just how do you know that?" I asked, giving him a look that read he could not possibly know that.

"Silly Bella, it's written on the board" he said with a sweet laugh. I looked up at the board and there clear as day read the name Mr. Darcy. I slapped myself mentally before becoming overly excited about the fact that his name was the same as Elizabeth's love from Pride and Prejudice. I just about wanted to squeal. The bell rang to start class and Mr. Darcy stood up and set his magazine on the desk.

"Okay class, today we will be starting a short story unit" he said as the class let out a load groan. "Now, my name is Mr. Darcy" he said flashing a smile. I raised my hand. "Yes Miss" he looked down at a clip board he held in his hands. "Miss Swan" he said flashing me a white smile.

"So you're Mr. Darcy, like the character from Pride and Prejudice" I said smiling, and doing my best not to scream.

"Yes like the character from the book" he said laughing. "Bella. Bella Swan" he scratched the back of his head. "Ahhh, yes. You went out with my cousin James for a while" he said with another laugh. I froze. This was _his_ cousin. My excitement instantly fell.

"Y-yeah, I-I g-guess t-t-that's true" I said looking down.

"Sorry didn't mean to put you on the spot there" he said smiling when I looked back up at him. He continued on with his lesson as I looked back down at my desk. I could feel Edwards's eyes boring into the side of my head, but I didn't dare look up knowing of what he would see in my eyes. The bell rang and I quickly gathered my things, and stood up and waited for Edward to get his stuff, finally having a little control over my emotions.

"Are you okay" he asked as we walked out of the class room. I sighed. I was hoping we had put this behind us. Was I fine? Probably not, but I had only known Edward a few days, I wasn't going to be baring my soul to him.

"Yeah, I'm great" I told him, smiling a weak smile at him, but it would have to do.

"Okay, you just seemed a little, I don't know off" he said trying to smile at me. I laughed a lame laugh.

"You worry too much" I said patting him on the back. "I'll see you later" I said leaving him and heading off to my French class.

…...Later that day…….

Edward met me outside the gym and walked my back to his car. My phone rang. I got a text message. I looked at it.

_I'm coming to Forks, for a little visit. ___

_Love, _

_James_

I stopped dead in my tracks. What did he mean he was coming for a visit? No. No he couldn't. I could feel my body start to shake and my knee's turn to jelly. No, no, no! I screamed in my head. Why would he come, and when was he coming.

"Bella" I heard Edward's voice as if it were feet away. Somewhere off on a different planet. I could feel my head shaking back and forth. "Bella?" Edward called again. I felt his firm hands grasp my shoulders.

"No, no, no" I said my head still shaking back in forth.

"What Bella, what's wrong" Edward asked. I couldn't answer him. I couldn't hold my weight anymore. My knee's buckled under me and Edward picked me up in a bridal style hold and walked me to his car. The only thing I could think about was James. What would he do when he came up? Would he do anything to me? What did he want?

**AN-Ohhh another cliff hanger!! I'm just evil I know. I hope you guys like it!! I hope y'all will review! And yes I know that is is highly improbable to have a teacher named Mr. Darcy but I have two points on the matter. Point 1. This is fiction. And point 2. Mr. Darcy is a sexy beast who every one should be named after haha. (Yes I am aware I'm random) **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- Yes I know that this one is short, but I just needed a filler. This week is homecoming week, so I'm predicting not too much homework. I'll update ASAP! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I hate that it's true, but I don't own Twilight. :(**

"Edward I need to go home" I said coming out of my head. I looked around the parking lot for his car, and spotted it sitting alone in the back of the lot.

"Bella, what happened, who was that text from" he asked me. I looked down; I didn't want to tell him why I had lost it.

"It was no one. Now will you please take me home? Because otherwise I will be forced to walk" I said looking up at him.

"Fine, but I don't like it" he said taking my hand in his, I knew we were both trying to ignore the surge of electricity that seemed to have gone through us the minute we touched. I didn't know what to do. Should I tell Charlie, maybe even Edward the truth? The only person who knew, and belived me was Carlisle. That's it! I'll tell Carlisle, and he'll know what to do.

"Edward, I changed my mind. Is your dad home, or at work?" I asked him. Edward gave me a quizzical look.

"I think he has the day off" Edward said. I smiled.

"Okay, take me to your house" I said. Edward looked as though he was going to say something against it, but changed his mind as we reached the car. Carlisle seemed smart, I knew that he would help.

**AN-PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN-Here's Chapter eight!! Oh and a special thanks to the best reviewer ever! I seriously love this person and they made me smile!!!! FRK921!! I love you, but not in a weird way. haha. thanks!! :)**

**Disclaimer- NO! I don't own twilight. Why do you have to bring it up?? :'(**

"Bella will you please tell me what's going on" Edward asked as we pulled out of the parking lot. There was a battle raging internally. Do I tell him? Or do I just try to keep it from him longer. He could help me dealing with when James came, but on the other hand, he seemed to have a lot on his shoulders. I wanted to let him know, but I just wasn't sure. "Bella" Edward said again. I could hear the pent up frustration in his voice.

"I don't know Edward" I said looking down at the floor of the car. I wanted to tell him. _Then why don't you. _I heard my mind say. I sighed. "It's a long story" I finally said.

"Well I want to know. I don't know why but I feel connected to you and when you're hurting it hurts me too. I'd at least like to know what happened" Edward said looking at me deep in my eyes.

"Edward watch the road!" I practically yelled at him.

"Dammit Bella. Tell me what's going on" he said obviously trying to keep his cool.

"Edward I just don't know" I said looking up at Edward. He had on his right hand turn signal and was turning into the park near our school.

"Now Bella talk to me" he said, again looking into my eyes, but this time much more intently. My whole defenses fell, as I looked into his golden eyes. They were like two deep pools of cotton.

"My old boyfriend James is coming into town" I said hoping that would fill his hunger for my information.

"Why does that make you so apprehensive" he asked me. I sighed and looked down at my arm which was covered by a sweatshirt. Edward noticed.

"He's the one who did this to you" Edward said gently taking my arm and rolling up the sleeve. All I could do was nod, for fear of talking would make the tears in my eyes spill over. "Bella why didn't you tell me" he said looking hurt.

"I've known you for what four days? I don't just go around telling people my life story you know" I said. But I knew that wasn't why. I felt like I'd known Edward my whole life. The reason I hadn't told him, is the same reason I regret telling my mom about it. She didn't believe me. I didn't think I could bare it if Edward didn't believe me either.

"Bella, I" he stopped and clenched his fists into tight balls. "Bella, I'm sorry" he said looking back up at me.

"Don't be, it's my fault. I just, I don't know" I said looking away from his piercing gaze.

"This is not your fault" he said, I could hear the pain in his voice. "You can't go your whole life blaming yourself for things that aren't your fault" he lifted my chin gently as he said this.

"I guess" I tried to look away but he wouldn't let me. "I just don't know what I'm going to do when he comes" I said, thoughts suddenly entering my mind. What if he came and found me, and was extremely upset for my leaving. What would he do to me? My heart started to race and fear crossed my face. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Bella calm down, it will be okay. I'll protect you" Edward reassured me. I knew that he was telling the truth. I could see it in his deep golden eyes.

"I know you will" I said. My heart slowed down and my breathing returned to it's normal pace. Everything would be okay. For now.

**AN-I know that it was short, but longer chapters I'm sure will be on there way. Thanks for reading!! Please Review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN- Sorry this took so long, school's been a nightmare. I know these have been shorter chapters but I have a propasition, I can either A) write shorter chapters and update more often, or B) Update less often, but have really long chapters. Let me know what you think! ENjoy chapter 9. **

_Two Days Later……_

As I walked outside I saw Edward familiar face greet me with a warm smile.

"Good morning Bella" he said his perfect crooked grin forming across his face.

"Good morning to you to" I said smiling back, although not quite as brightly. I was still nervous about James. To be completely honest, if I hadn't had Edward around these past few days I may have lost my mind. I know its super weird to feel this close and attached to someone I had known less than a week, but I was. I felt like Edward and I had known each other for ever, and as much as that scared me it was also nice. I had found someone to help me through this snag in my life.

"Are you ready for school?" he asked as he held open the door of his car for me. I blushed as I uttered my thanks.

"Yeah, I guess" I answered as Edward climbed in the driver's side and started the car.

"Well that will just have to be good enough" he said chuckling slightly. I felt my heart flutter at the sound. "So there's a party on Friday, do you want to go?" Edward asked me. A party. That would take my mind off things. I smiled.

"Sure that would be fun" I said as we pulled into the parking lot. Edwards face lit up. I had this nervous feeling in my stomach as Edward and I made our way to the English building. _Snap!_ I jumped, and felt my heart speed up. I looked all around me, for _him. _I couldn't see him, but I still couldn't shake the scared feeling in my bones.

"It's okay Bella" Edward said in a soft voice trying to calm me down. "I won't let him hurt you" he said giving me a comforting smile.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm just on edge I guess" I said trying to smile, but not succeeding.

"Don't be sorry, I understand" Edward said holding the door open for me as I walked into the English building. Edward was such a good friend; I don't know what I'd do without him.

_Five Days Later……_

I hadn't seen James all week, but I was still nervous. It was the night of the party, and I was on my way to Edwards's house. Apparently his sister wanted to help me get ready. I smiled as I remembered Edwards warning…

_Flashback…_

"Be careful, she tends to forget that the people she dresses up are human, and thinks of them as their own Barbie" he said a completely serious look on his face. I laughed.

"I'm sure it's not that bad" I said smiling.

"That's what they all say" he said laughing.

_End Flashback….._

I pulled into the driveway of their house. It seemed to go on for miles but I finally reached a house. Well it was more like a mansion, but that's beside the point. I finally reached their home, and parked in front. I turned off the car, and took a deep breath before climbing out and walking up to the front door. I raised my fist to knock but before I placed it on the door, it flew open.

"Bella!" A tiny girl squealed. I smiled up at her before she pulled me inside. She looked about five feet tall, and had short black hair. She kind of looked like a little pixie.

"You must be Alice" I said laughing at how energetic she was.

"That'd be me" she said pointing to herself. "And that's Rose" she said pointing to a girl at the bottom of the steps. She was beautiful, with her slim body, and long blonde hair. She looked like a model.

"Hi Rose" I said smiling.

"Hello Bella" she said.

"Rose is going to help me with you" Alice said looking like she was ready to bounce off the walls. "Come on we'll get started, I can already tell we'll be great friends" she said dragging me up the steps.

_One and a Half hours later…._

After much tugging and pulling, plucking, and trying on of cloths Alice and Rose pronounced me ready. I was sure I didn't look nearly as beautiful as them. I was wearing a short red dress that had a quilting pattern to it; they also had me in a pair of black mesh heels, and a black clutch to go with it. Alice was wearing a short dress with a crazy splattered effect on it with a black belt along the waste. She also had on a pair of black heels, and a blue clutch to match. Rose was wearing an extremely short dress that was pattered on the top with bright colors and black on the bottom also with a black belt along to waist. For shoes rose was also wearing black heels, and had a white clutch.

"Bella you look beautiful" Rose and Alice said. I blushed profusely.

"You guys look better" I said looking them over once more.

"Look at yourself in the mirror Bella" Rose said pulling me over to the full length mirror that was mounted on Alice's door. The girl looking back at me was not the normal plain Bella I saw. There was a beautiful girl with nice loose curls, and a slim body.

"Who's that" I asked completely dumbstruck.

"That's you Bella" Alice said laughing. Wow was all I could think.

"Thanks so much guys" I said turning around and giving them both a hug.

**AN-Alright, let me know what you think!! Links to the outfits they wear to the party will be on my profile if you'd like to see them!! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
